Namiha
by Uchiha B
Summary: She was born out of an affair between the Uchiha Matriarch and the Yondaime Hokage, so how could she possibly choose between her mother and father when it's time to pick? IY/Naruto
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Vote for pairing

* * *

"Kagome."

Mikoto watched as her eight-year-old son cuddled the newborn girl to his chest while Sasuke clambered over his knee trying to reach for their new baby sister. She let out a sigh, her dark eyes utterly unreadable as she observed her three children.

"A girl, is it?"

She expected the deep voice, so she didn't jump in surprise or anything of the sort and she glanced back, spotting her husband leaning against the door, "You're back from your mission already, dear?" She asked in a low voice so as not to disturb the trio of children.

Fugaku nodded, "I was unable to make it back in time for the birth," That was as close to an apology she was going to get from the Uchiha leader, "I did not expect a girl."

"I cannot pick out the genders of our children, dear," Mikoto shrugged, her dark eyes growing guarded as her husband crossed his arms over his green Jounin vest, "Besides, the Uchiha clan is in desperate need of females with the Sharingan bloodline."

"I do not mind a girl," Fugaku stated, hearing and seeing the defensive tone of his wife's words and bodily actions, "I assume that you will be the one to oversee her training?"

"If you would let me," Mikoto's smile was strained, "I'm quite sure that you're much too busy with Itachi already." Her words were falsely light.

"I heard from the head of the hospital that... Kagome has a unique feature," He clearly emphasized the name she had picked out without his approval and Mikoto twitched, frowning deeply, "The first Uchiha born with blue eyes?"

"What are you asking, dear?" Mikoto tightened her lips, moving to the next room so they wouldn't disturb her dear children.

Fugaku let a dry emotionless smirk to spread across his normally stoic face, "I am the head of the Military Police," He stated and Mikoto glared at him with dark eyes, "Do you think I do not know?" He watched as her Sharingan activated unconsciously with his next words.

"That you were having an affair with the Yondaime Hokage?"


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Rated: T

* * *

_'Damn all this paperwork.'_

Minato sighed and leaned tiredly back against his chair as he fought the urge to just chuck the papers out the window and be done with it.

But that wouldn't be very Hokage-like.

He tapped his fingers against his desk, wondering if anyone would notice if he took a step out for a few minutes.

He knew it had been quite a while since he last seen Mikoto...

_'No,' _He thought with grit teeth and closed eyes, _'We broke it off. It only happened a few times anyway.' _Besides, he knew it was disrespectful to Kushina's memory to fool around and have an affair with a married woman and her best friend no less.

Both had thought it best to break it off just over nine months ago.

_'How is she doing?' _He couldn't help but to wonder about her since he had heard that she had went into seclusion in the Uchiha compound and hadn't been seen outside of it for a long time.

Minato immediately shook the thought of his head, knowing he had to get over all of it and move on with his life so he could be the best father he could be to Naruto.

Kushina had at least requested that before dying a few days after the Kyuubi had been forcibly extracted from her by that mysterious masked man.

He almost jumped when the door unexpectedly opened and he tensed when he noticed just who had stepped in the room without his permission to do so, "Fugaku, I received your reports from your mission. You didn't need to come here."

The Uchiha smirked and Minato instantly found a dislike for the man, though easily kept his face blank of any emotions.

"I'm surprised you're sitting here, Yondaime," Fugaku said and Minato blinked, "As Mikoto has given birth just a day ago."

"What?" Minato asked in surprise, "She was pregnant?" He certainly didn't know that and he sure his heart skipped a beat with Fugaku's next words.

"With your child."


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Link to my new Twitter account is in profile!

* * *

It was a joke.

Right?

Wait, did Fugaku even know _how _to joke?

"Excuse me?" Minato stood up and stared at the Uchiha leader with disbelieving eyes, "What did you say?" Perhaps this was just a bad dream he was taking to get away from the paperwork?

"Do not play stupid in my presence, Yondaime," Fugaku warned, crossing his arms over his chest, "I will not repeat again. My wife has just given birth to your child."

"H-how... how is that possible?" Minato forced himself to swallow and it felt like his mouth was full of cotton, "I..." He immediately shut his mouth, not wanting to admit to the affair.

"I said not to play stupid," Fugaku's Sharingan activated in his cold dark eyes and Minato unconsciously tensed, "Do you honestly believe I did not know about you and Mikoto?"

Minato closed his eyes heavily before opening them tiredly, "It just happened," He admitted, "But Mikoto made sure it was her safe day when..." He trailed off weakly.

"The baby is a girl," Fugaku stated, surprising the Hokage with the information, "Her eyes are yours."

"A...girl," Minato said quietly, unsure what he was feeling when his chest suddenly grew warm, "Kushina wanted a girl after Naruto," His teeth clenched at the thought of his deceased wife, "Does she have a name yet?"

"Mikoto has named her Kagome," Fugaku answered, observing as Minato repeated the name softly, "I will allow you to see her."

Minato sighed in relief, "I would like to see her," He stated, moving from behind his desk, "If you wouldn't mind." He was surprised that Fugaku was being so cooperative in all of this.

However, his wariness grew when Fugaku smirked, "I will only allow you to see the child once." He said and, for once, the Yellow Flash froze in shock and his heart sank.

He could only see his daughter once?


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Rated: T

* * *

She loved Kagome.

Of course she loved Itachi and Sasuke too, but Mikoto was sure she didn't feel like this when she first held them when they were newborns.

She knew the reason.

_'I don't love Minato,' _The Uchiha matriarch thought, holding Kagome close to her chest, _'But she is not Fugaku's.' _A small, but beautiful smile formed on her face as the baby girl snuggled in further and she felt warmth surge throughout her body.

She wouldn't let Fugaku interfere with Kagome.

_'No forced training for days on end, no arranged marriages.' _She wanted her baby girl to grow up free without the harsh constraints of the Uchiha clan and she knew that she would have to fight to let that happen.

She knew without the rules that Kagome would grow strong and beautiful and–

"Mikoto?"

The woman jumped slightly, jostling Kagome awake as she glanced over to see the wide blue eyes of her former affair, "Minato." She simply said, not that surprised to see him.

"Mikoto," Minato forcibly swallowed as his eyes trained on the bundle of blankets held against the Uchiha's chest, "Is that... Kagome?"

He felt as if his heart would burst out of his chest.

"Would you like to hold her?" Mikoto offered and Minato stepped closer, carefully taking the baby from her mother's hold and propping her against his chest.

She really did have his eyes.

"She's beautiful," Minato murmured, stroking his fingers against the black tuft of hair on her head, "She looks like you." Kagome reached up curiously with her small hands and the Hokage allowed her to wrap her tiny fingers around one of his one.

There was no way he could just see her one time.

Mikoto smiled at the compliment, watching the two as a determination rose up in her chest and she knew that Minato must be thinking the exact same thing she was.

Kagome needed both her parents.

And she would get them.


End file.
